Fire hoses are traditionally comprised of multiple sections having hose couplings at opposite ends. The hose couplings are made of metal and cannot be compressed in the same manner as the hose. It is well known in the firefighting field that long portions of flexible fire hose are difficult to recover after being utilized in a firefighting situation. Long flexible fire hoses are notoriously difficult to retrieve after use due to the length, weight and large couplings used in connecting multiple sections of the hose. In typical day-to-day practice, several firefighters are necessary to recover and replace the fire hose, depending on the weight and length of the hose. A team of firefighters often must roll or fold up the flexible hose for storage on the fire engine. Such a burdensome practice may take many hours, and sometimes days, to complete.
A variety of automated or semi-automated hose retrieval devices and systems have been employed, but all of these suffer from inherent disadvantages. Some of these disadvantages include the inability to recover larger quantities of hose without expending substantial manpower time and effort and the inability to compactly recover hoses fitted with hose couplings, especially large diameter hose couplings. Some of the prior art devices also require a user to disassemble the recovery apparatus to remove the wound hose after it is collected. Other devices collect the hose in a confined area within the recovery apparatus, making it difficult to access. Other solutions utilize a complex and unreliable pulley and sensing system and/or a complex mechanical belting mechanism. Most of the prior art solutions also do not adequately address the dangers associated with couplings becoming stuck in the recovery apparatus and associated with operational belts being flung off the apparatus and/or debris being thrown off the hose by the apparatus. The prior art solutions also lack adjustability and the ability to customize to a given project and are frequently expensive to purchase and maintain.
Thus, there is a need for an easy to use, safe, adjustable, aesthetically pleasing, durable and relatively inexpensive hose retrieval device and system that allows hoses, including fire hoses and other larger diameter hoses having larger couplings, to be recovered with minimal human intervention.